His Queen Of South Town
by Sapphire Assassin 30
Summary: "My first Fatal Fury one-shot written for my cousin Nelle-Chan, who wanted to read something new from me. This is based off the first movie of the trilogy called' FATAL FURY: LEGEND OF THE HUNGRY WOLF' but with a twist. This is a Terry/Lilly one-shot. All characters are owned by SNK. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts, I love feedback. Hope you all enjoy!" :)


**Author's Note: "Hey all, here's my latest one-shot, this time revolving around a new fandom: FATAL FURY. This is dedicated to my cousin NELLE-CHAN who said she wanted to read something new from me and suggested this fandom. This is my first FATAL FURY fic so please be nice. I own none of the characters from the FATAL FURY franchise , they are all owned by SNK. This is a Terry/Lilly one-shot based off the first movie but it will have a happy ending. I hope you'll all enjoy. Well here goes…"**

* * *

His Queen Of South Town

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

A low angry growl escaped Terry Bogard's throat as the quartet ran on, trying to escape The King of Fighters stadium. His long blonde hair, which he'd fixed in a ponytail swayed behind him as he ran. Thank goodness he always opted to dress casually. His outfit consisted of a red, short-sleeved jacket with a white star on the back, which was worn over a sleeveless white t-shirt. Blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and a red-and-white baseball trucker cap finished off his ensemble.

This was now the second attempt on his life ordered by the host of the tournament this year, a man known as Geese Howard. Had it not been for Lilly stopping him from drinking the poisoned wine she'd been ordered to bring to him by Geese, and now Joe Higashi taking a bullet for him, Geese would have won and the young fighter and his brother would be no more.

Terry glanced round at the others running with him. They were all keeping up with Lilly's fast pace. His younger brother Andy Bogard seemed to be doing fine with Joe. Like him his friends also liked to dress casually, Andy, in a simple red and white fighting outfit with large red armbands, his long blonde hair loose and flowing behind him as he ran, and Joe in orange gold trimmed boxing trunks. Around his head there was a long white head band with a red circle in the middle and white fighting tape adorned most of his hands and feet. Terry gave the two young men a smile before turning his attention to the green haired beauty at his side, dressed in a long dress with puffed white sleeves, long brown ruffled bottom and a black corset top.

Although she'd been a pawn used by Geese along with the other orphaned children she'd lived with for a time while she was growing up; in order for his henchmen to weaken Terry and Andy's adoptive father Jeff Bogard so that he, Geese could deliver the killing blow and demand that their master Tung Fu Rue teach _him_ the final secret technique of 'Hakkyokuseiken', Terry knew one thing for certain, he was falling in love with her. He knew that she disliked Geese although he'd saved her from the slums of South Town by adopting her as his own, just as Jeff had done with Andy and Terry himself. Yet despite owing Geese her life, here was Lilly helping to destroy his plans to assassinate the brothers and gain the final 'Hakkyokuseiken' technique for himself. Perhaps her helping them was yet another attempt to apologize for almost poisoning him with that wine, although she'd sobbed out her apology as he'd held her in his arms after she'd knocked the wine from his gloved hands. And if the kiss afterwards was anything to go by, perhaps she loved him too…

The four finally reached their destination, Lilly quickly locking the door and throwing down a rope ladder so that they could all climb down and escape to safety.

"Andy I need you to get Joe to the hospital, master Tung is somewhere in the stands and will take you both there. You must find him quickly" Terry replied.

"No, I'll defeat Geese, avenge father's death and learn the final Hakkyokuseiken technique. Master Tung will surely choose me if I win" Andy declared as he swiftly made a tourniquet from his fighting suit shirt, tying it tightly round his friend's shoulder.

"Don't argue Andy just do as I ask. I can handle Geese" Terry said.

"But…"

"No buts Andy Just do it!" Terry commanded. His tone then quickly softened. "Please, we can talk later" he said clasping his shoulder. Andy gave a reluctant nod as jiggling of the room's doorknob was suddenly heard. The younger Bogard brother quickly climbed down to safety with the injured Muay Thai boxer holding on to his back.

"Come on Terry, you're next" Lilly said turning to him as the rattling of the door knob grew louder and more insistent.

"I'm not leaving you Lilly!" he argued, pulling her behind him as the door was suddenly kicked in and the duo stood face to face with Geese.

"Have you forgotten? You owe me you life for rescuing you from the slums, ungrateful bitch!" Geese snarled as he quickly gathered energy in his hands for his 'Reppuken' blast.

"She owes you nothing!" Terry snarled back, making sure that his body kept her protectively shielded.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

Andy ran on in desperate search of their master, losing himself within the large crowd that had gathered to watch the tournament. He soon found him in heated battle with two of Geese's henchmen; Billy Kane and Ryden. Andy quickly jumped into the fray after setting his friend on his feet. Suffice it to say that the battle didn't last long with the trio working together, Andy using his Shiranui- ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken style, Tung Fu Rue, his Hakkyokuseiken style and even a few fire twisters from Joe were thrown.

"We should get Joe to the hospital master" Andy said, yet his gaze lingered on where he had run from.

"You wish you were the one up there don't you my boy?" his master asked quietly.

"I don't care what Terry says, we should be there in case he needs help" Andy mumbled, blue eyes filled with determination.

"You're right and he'll get it, I won't die of blood loss anytime soon. Good doctoring skills Andy. Besides, at least we now have the getaway car" the Muay Thai boxer replied with a goofy grin, his brown eyes filled with mirth. It was at that very moment that they all heard an explosion go off from the way they had come.

"Oh yeah, Terry definitely needs our help" Andy replied looking back the way they had come.

"Well if we are gunna help him, we'd best go now" Joe advised noticing that Billy and Ryden were slowly stirring into consciousness once again. That said, the trio wasted no time in hurrying into Tung fu Rue's jeep and racing back toward the King of Fighters stadium.

* * *

As the Reppuken blast flew toward them, Terry quickly lifted Lilly into his arms and hurled himself through the nearby glass window, landing agilely on his feet with his love still cradled safely in his arms. He quickly released his hold on her, pushing her away and performing 'Rising Tackle' just as Geese too, landed a few feet away, the move sending him skidding further back upon impact. The pair then quickly squared off, wasting little time before trading fast and furious blows that seemed to go on forever to Lilly who continued to watch the battle with trepidation. Geese quickly fired off another 'Reppuken' blast which Terry blocked, quickly countering with his 'Burning Knuckle' which sent Geese flying back.

"Nice try boy, but it'll take more than that to best me"

"FYI Geese I'm far from through" Terry smirked fixing his cap before bending his knees slightly and thrusting his arms straight out at his sides, fists clenched, his body begining to glow with blue energy as he began quickly gathering it from the earth.

 _No it can't be_ Geese thought as his eyes widened.

"That's the final 'Hakkyokuseiken' technique isn't it?" Andy asked in awe, while Joe stood speechless at his side, the trio having stopped a few feet away to watch the rest of the battle. His master only nodded.

"Well even if I lose to you, you will also once again lose someone precious to you" Geese hissed as he gathered energy for his 'Violent Wave Technique', quickly directing it toward a frightened Lilly.

"Not a chance!" Terry yelled before the gathered energy formed a twister around him and he hurled himself at the evil crime lord, the attack meant for Lilly flying wide and hitting some nearby trees.

"Geese's roar of defeat echoed round the bystanders as he tried and failed to block the powerful final 'Hakkyokuseiken' technique, which threw him some feet away and rendered him unconscious. By this time Billy and Ryden had arrived along with a few more of Geese's underlings, but they all stopped short upon seeing their unconscious leader.

"I'd advise that you let us leave, unless you want to end up like Geese" Terry warned. Billy and Ryden growled, but let them finally leave after an eternity had passed and hurried over to check the still unconscious Geese. The group then all jumped into Master Tung's jeep, which quickly sped away.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

The small group was enjoying the beauty of Tung Fu Rue's temple garden. The brothers had moved a short distance to speak privately while Lilly, Joe and Master Tung watched in silence.

"I know I should have said something sooner, master Tung found me when I decided to stay here in South Town to train…"

Andy held up a hand, cutting his older brother off, saying: "there's no need to explain, it only means that I'll have to train harder, and then maybe master Tung will change his mind and teach me the technique as well" Andy replied punching his shoulder lightly and chuckling.

"Sounds like a plan, Andy" Terry said smiling.

Soon enough Lilly and Terry were the only ones left in the garden, the others having gone off elsewhere to give the new lovers some privacy. The green haired beauty's attention was fixed on the magical scene before them. "Thank you Terry, for freeing me from my gilded cage like you promised" she said turning finally to look him in the eye.

"I can't promise that things are over between Geese and I, he will seek revenge for how things turned out a few days earlier, but I can promise that I will always protect and be there for you while I'm still breathing. I love you Lilly" he replied grasping her chin lightly and leaning in to kiss her. The young woman's dark eyes widened momentarily then closed as she succumbed to the kiss with a sigh of contentment.

Terry Bogard knew that as he held her tighter after breaking the kiss, blue eyes gleaming fiercely, deep within his soul his promises of love and protection were in fact true, he _would_ do all within his power to keep her safe and happy he silently vowed to himself. She was after all a queen; she was _his_ Queen of South Town…

* * *

 **Author's Note: "And… There it is. Hope everyone has enjoyed. This little one-shot is based off the first movie in the FATAL FURY TRILOGY: FATAL FURY LEGEND OF THE HUNGRY WOLF, so to get an idea of the characters I didn't bother to go into detail on, you can watch the above title I mentioned. The whole trilogy is awesome in my opinion, but anyway I'll cease my rambling. Feel free to leave a review if you wish and tell me how this one-shot came out… Until next time…"**


End file.
